ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Steeple of Nightmare Before Christmas
What is The Steeple of Nightmare Before Christmas? The ''Steeple of Nightmare Before Christmas, ''or SoNBC '''for short, is a Challenging ascension-based Steeple in the Snowy Cabin. Currently, it's the hardest steeple in the event according to the difficulty chart, and it's a collab between CrazyZombie50 and Cronku. This should be attempted after beating Steeple of Festive Factory Infiltration or Steeple of Joyous Voyages. Unfortunately, this steeple is currently broken for mobile users, and the devs claim they do not understand why it is broken for mobile, at the first hours of the event, the steeple was formerly an Intense difficulty but got nerfed to Challenging after floor 4 and 5 nerfs but still many people complaints of how difficulty it is and wants it to be Intense again. Guide '''If you haven't beat ToTS, you will suffer a lot in this tower, this may take over 12 hours to complete! Floor 1 (True skill floor): This floor is based on ToTS floor 1, '''you will spawn on a large spinning snowflake. It is slippery and in front of you is a platform and a sign. There are two ways to go. Left will lead to the ice cube (wraparounds and tightropes), and right will lead to the snowball (ice jumps). You will need to do both to proceed, as well as press the buttons under the items. Once you have done both, a new path in front of the platform will be opened. Go up there to reach Floor 2. If you fall, you will be teleported back onto the snowflake '''Difficulty: Difficult. Floor 2 (Outside/Small jumps floor): '''This floor will start with some simple jumps, then another fork. There is a red way and blue way, and a block in front of you. You will need to go both ways again. The red way requires the snowball and leads to a track where you will have to enter a ball and roll around in it while avoiding killbrick spinners, stationed killbricks, ice to slow you down, and rising killbrick walls. The blue way requires the ice cube and leads to an area with some wraparounds and snowball turrets. These turrets will send out large white snowballs that you can jump on (Careful though, they can rotate). You will need to use these snowballs to make some of the jumps. You will then dodge two crushing blocks and climb up a small area. Once you have done both, you will proceed up the middle path to Floor 3. If you fall outside, then try to touch the inside of the first floor with shift lock, which should teleport you back to the snowflake on floor 1 '''Difficulty: Hard. Floor 3 (Beginning of Nightmare floor): This is where the NIGHTMARE begins, this floor is a checkpoint, and falling down will teleport you back to the start of Floor 3. You will need to do a few wall precisions, then enter a house. There will be a closed door with killbrick balls that will shortly open, in which more killbrick balls will shoot from a turret. There are also conveyors. You need to climb onto the stairwell area, then jump on one of the moving presents, then do a jump to a platform. You will need to move through some walls, then hide in small alcoves to dodge very large killbrick balls. You will then drop down and go back up, and be elevated up a platform, which will take you to Floor 4, this is the most time-consuming floor of the steeple, many players will struggle in this part for 1-3 hours and take Hundreds of attempts to beat it, and other annoying thing are the explosions which can randomly occur at any moment past that floor. Difficulty: Challenging. Floor 4 (Shiftlock floor): '''This floor begins in a small area which you will need to ascend and do many wraparounds in. There will also be moving platforms. Once you're outside (If you fall inside or outside you're teleported back to the start of floor 3), you will need to dodge some obstacles on multiple spinners, then jump on a claw. You enter a tunnel which proceeds to open up on the left and force you over there into a giant red hand, which will teleport you to Floor 5. This floor will likely take some time to do due to the difficult obstacles '''Difficulty: Challenging. Floor 5 (Slippery Wraps/Long & difficulty jumps/Killbrick scanner floor): This is the hardest and longest floor of the steeple, '''You are immediately prompted with the words "Run.", however you do not need to run as nothing is chasing you. You will need to do multiple longer wraparounds and spinner obstacles, and then you will jump into a hole which leads to another part. Falling in any part of Floor 5 teleports you back to the start of the floor. In this next part, multiple red bullets will rotate around, and there will be small 2 space wide alcoves with a stud sticking out. You will need to do more wraparounds while hiding in the alcoves and doing long jumps as well. When you reach a door, you will be teleported to the final segment. This final segment is quite merciless, as there is a killbrick scanner that goes up and down and very slippery and tricky obstacles, you will have to do it fast but don't rush or else you will slip very easily. You will have to quickly do multiple varying obstacles such as wraparounds and ladder flicking, and then a final pillar which you will need to ascend while going in and out. At the top is the gift, and if you didn't die from taking too long or taking too much damage from the killbrick scanner being on the floor, then congratulations! You won! Also, if you lose too much HP in the final segment, you can go back through the door to save your run and go back to the start of Floor 5, but sometimes, the door will glitch and you cannot get back, which means you will be stuck in the room and end up dying. Good job! '''Difficulty: Remorseless. Music Floor 1: Super Mario Odyssey OST - Shiveria : Town Floor 2: Super Mario 3D World OST - Snowball Park Floor 3: Kevin MacLeod - Christmas Rap ''' '''Floor 4: Clownland Floor 5: ParagonX9 - Defection Trivia * Many Players consider this steeple to be Intense or even '''Remorseless '''because of How hard The Steeple gets in the second half (after floor 3). * Because of the sheer difficulty curve, Jupiter had to nerf Floors 4-5 because it wasn’t fit for Challenging Steeple gameplay. * The steeple is above the cabin. * The last room of this steeple was known for giving lots of deaths in the area. Because of the inconsistency of difficulty, and was very unforgiving. Jupiter had to make a major nerf to that room, including the separation of the killbrick movement, before the nerf, '''the last floor was an Insane (SOUL CRUSHING) difficulty '''which is totally unfair for a Challenging (or Intense difficulty on the time it occurred) Steeple. * This steeple is known for it’s extreme challenging difficulty. * This steeple, unfortunately, it's broken at Mobile Devices. * Before floor 4/5 nerfs, the steeple was at Intense Difficulty. * If you fail too much on floor 3 or take too long, you can get exploded at a random time. * If you lose too much HP at floor 5 scanner, you can get back to the start of floor 5, However, sometimes, the door can glitch and will not work, not teleporting the player back, meaning that the player will get stuck on the room. Continuing at This Point This is basically the hardest of them four. Do Steeple of Joyous Voyages, if you haven't. If you did all of four, Now you can fight Darklaus. Category:Steeple Category:Challenging Category:JToH Category:Christmas Event 2019